One Fair Night
by orange noel
Summary: 1xR. On a snowy evening, Relena decides to take a stroll with Heero in tow. They just happen to stumble upon a carnival on its closing day. Part 1 of 2


Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.

I also don't own the name _'Chocolate Soldier_' which came from a story that I read a long time ago, but forgot both the title of the story and author (Sorry!). If the original author has any problem with me using this cute name, I'll gladly edit it out and change it to something less cute.

**

* * *

**

**One Fair Night**

By: Orange Noel

Part One

**November 28th, AC 201, 6:30pm.**

In a large office, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Darlian, sat in a large plush leather chair by the fireplace. The red and orange flames of the roaring fire kept warm and relaxed her calves and feet. On her lap sat a thick report: a treaty concerning unmarked orbit space between the moon base and one of L2's colonies.

Sighing, she leisurely stretched out her aching muscles that have yet recovered from her hurried visit to space yesterday. She had been rushed to calm down the situation, and to negotiate a treaty between both representatives from the moon base, and L2's X19342 colony.

She looked up to remove some smudges that had appeared on the lenses of her reading glasses. As she polished them on the hem of her sweater, she glanced straight ahead out a window. Sheer joy was apparent on her face as she saw the first few snow flakes of the coming winter.

Her persistent fatigue from yesterday suddenly faded with the welcoming sight. Putting both her glasses and paper work aside, she stood up to walked up to the large French style windows that were prevalent around her enormous mansion. Placing her delicate fingers on the cool glass, she admired the light shower.

"I'm glad it's finally snowing" She murmured lightly to herself. The winter season had started not too long ago, but Relena loved the pure flakes, so she anticipated them even before the season. Not only were they beautiful to admire, the falling snow proved to be a reminder of the coming of peace, when all war had been abolished. Smiling to herself, she picked up her work and placed it into a manila folder which she left onto her desk.

Looking back at the falling snow, she decided to go for a calming stroll to enjoy the weather. "I can finish these tomorrow." she decided.

The sun had just finished setting, so the house grew dark. Relena had a tendency to send people home after dinner was served, so they could enjoy the rest of the evening on their own. This left her estate empty, sans her bodyguards who positioned around the house in vans and certain check points.

Without bothering to switch on the hallway lights, she stumbled around various tables and chairs that adorned the area. She successfully maneuvered herself from the hallway and into the front foyer without breaking anything. Switching on the foyer light, she fumbled around her large closet to retrieve her desired items: her long petticoat, gloves, scarf, hat, and boots. She found them and promptly put them on. Checking herself in the mirror, she found her look satisfactory walked over the front door to leave. Just as she was reaching for the door handle a tan hand gripped her wrist.

Surprised, she swiftly turned around and met cool prussian eyes; eyes which belonged to her chief bodyguard, Heero Yuy.

"Where do you think you're going" he asked in a low voice. Heero started his job, a couple months after the Mariemaia incident, and had been watching over Relena ever since. He had a habit of keeping ridiculously close tabs on her whereabouts. At first, she had been flattered with the attention, until slowly, she began to feel like he treated her much like a lost lamb.

Slightly annoyed that she couldn't leave her own house without a confrontation she replied in a challenging manner while raising her eyebrows, "I'm taking a break, so I decided to go on a walk."

"Alone? At night?" He countered as stubbornly.

Sighing she replied, "Yes."

He made eye contact with her and responded with, "Fine."

Smiling, she thought that he was starting to loosen up. Not babying her; allowing her to be an independent woman, to decide to do things she wanted without any hesitation, to-

"But I'm coming with you" He finished.

Mentally slapping her face, knowing that her previous statements were all too false, she shrugged, thinking that his silent company would be just as good as going on her own.

As Heero stepped out of the mansion, he zipped up his thick bomber Preventer's jacket. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he matched Relena pace and began to walk with her.

As much as she dreaded Heero accompanying her, she could not help but feel jovial to spend some intimate time with him, in her favorite setting. The combination of the night sky littered with stars, the falling snow, the cool crisp air and her male companion set Relena into a feeling of complete euphoria.

Her dark haired escort was mildly amused by the young woman's bright smile as she walked, rememorized by the scenery.

As they continued to walk down a sidewalk lined with a rot iron gate on one side, Relena heard some music. She stopped abruptly and looked around to see where it was coming from. Jumping up eagerly, to see past some tall bushes, she saw bright lights emitting in one direction. Giddy with excitement, she grabbed onto the sleeve of her attendant, who at this point was looking at the woman with slight confusion, and pulled him into the direction of the music and lights.

As the pair passed a corner, they were greeted by such a sight. A large Ferris wheel rotated languidly in the background, as the foreground was littered with people young and old. Small concession stands, game booths, and shops were occupied with many people. The youthful woman placed her free hand over her mouth to warm the air she breathed in, since she heavily breathed in the cold harsh air during their run. Her male companion seem unfazed from the sprint, and just allowed Relena to drag him along. The honey haired woman slowed down, but was still able to keep a fast pace, and still held her grip on Heero's sleeve.

Spotting the front ticket booth, Relena walked in that direction. She turned to her escort.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't drag you to a carnival, I just want to ask when they're leaving so I can have a chance to go sometime." She told him and quickly turned to look toward the booth, missing the slight hurt that was seen in Heero's eyes.

A little upset about her comment regarding him and her attending a carnival together, he nodded silently in agreement. The blue eyed woman was able to catch the small movement, and almost frowned.

When they reached the ticket booth, a friendly woman with red hair greeted the couple. "Hello, welcome to the Carnival of Lights, two tickets?"

'What an appropriated name.' Relena contemplated, as she quickly glanced at the various flashy up rides. 'It's a wonder how I failed to see them come into town.' She thought. Looking back to the smiling red head she replied, "Actually, I was wondering when your last day was."

"It's your lucky day, Miss. Our last day is today. Good timing too, it's starting to snow." The booth lady brought up both palms upwards to indicate the snow.

Disappointment crept into Relena as she realized she'll have to miss the carnival this year. She did not bring any money with her, nor would she want to drag Heero around with her, crossing off the prospect of running back home to grab some money. She was actually hoping to call Dorothy or Hilde to come along with her. But it seemed like she would miss this carnival, much like she missed many other festivals and fairs. She was interrupted in her musings as Heero spoke up.

"Two, please" He asked, taking out his wallet from his back pants pocket.

The aquamarine eyed girl was shocked twice in one day by her mystery man, and looked at him sternly. "Heero, it's fine, there's always next year." She placed a hand on his hand holding his wallet and lowered it.

He avoided her hand, and took out the exact amount for the tickets. The lady pleasantly handed two tickets to him and said, "Since today is our farewell to this city, and the last carnival we'll have until next spring, we're extended our hours. Instead of closing at 8pm, like we usually do, we're closing at 12am. Unfortunately, we were planning a firework show…" She hesitated, "But with this snow, it won't happen." She smiled brightly again, "Well, it's no matter, I personally like the snow better." She winked. "It's fairly light snow though, so our equipment should be doing well. I hope you enjoy your time!" She said cheerfully, as the twosome made their way inside.

Glancing at his watch, Heero turned to his lady companion and stated, "It's already 7:00pm."

Relena nodded and replied for his earlier gesture with a simple, "Thank you."

He simply glanced down at her and said, "Everyone deserves a break."

"I hope you don't mind…" Relena hesitated, hoping she did not make him feel like he should take her because she wanted to go to have a break from work.

"Like I said, everyone deserves a break, including me." Heero told her easily, as he began to glance around.

Smiling even more widely than before, she was happy that not only did Heero not mind spending time with her, he would enjoy the carnival as well.

Since the pair had quite a lot of time to spare, they walked around the grounds at a leisurely pace, to get a feel of what the fair has to offer. Relena was admiring the lights, and especially the large colorful Ferris wheel. Much like a fantasy, the Ferris wheel allured many to enjoy the slow, colorful and mesmerizing view.

Relena was interrupted in her reverie, when a loud voice called out:

"HEY PRETTY LADY!" An older man called from his game booth, obviously trying to attract some business. "WHY DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR BOYFRIEND WIN YOU A PRIZE." He yelled to them, implying that Heero was her boyfriend.

"H-He's not my boyfriend" She stuttered, because she was stunned that the man would make such a mistake. But it was easy to assume that they were, since there was a multitude of young couples who attended the carnival that particular evening.

Grabbing her hand so she would not get lost in the crowd, Heero strolled the short distance to the offending booth.

"Welcome, so wanna win your pretty girlfriend a prize?" He asked eagerly.

"How much? Ignoring the 'your pretty girlfriend' part.

"It's three bucks for 3 balls. All you have to do is shoot the basket ball in the net. For every basket you get," He gestured to the wall of toys, there were large ones up top, followed by medium sized ones, then small toys, "determines the size of the toy you get." Taking the brown haired boy's money, he placed it in a tin box. Giving him a ball he said "Goodluck, it's pretty hard to get a perfect shot considering the net's far away."

Effortlessly, Heero aimed and threw the ball gracefully into the air, and it landed perfectly into the net.

The older man was startled since hardly anyone got it on their first try. He replied with a "Beginner's luck". He gave youth another ball.

Within five minutes, Heero had shocked the manager of the booth by shooting 3 balls perfectly into the net.

"Wow, that doesn't happen often." The older man looked astonished at Heero, and scratched the back of his head in even further amazement. "Well, you got a perfect score, meaning you can get any of the large toys."

Heero turned to Relena, "which one do you want?"

"Oh-uh," Surprised that he'd give her his winnings, then counteracting the fact that the perfect soldier would never be caught dead with a plush toy. She looked at the large toys and saw a huge bear which was very similar to the one Heero gave her a few years ago. Smiling she pointed to it.

"Ah, good choice" the manager had said handing her the large bear.

Childishly, she cuddled the bear and turned to Heero. "Thank you." She told him sincerely.

Pleased to see her happy, he nodded and quietly uttered, "It's no problem."

Relena carried the 25 inch bear with her as she continued to walk around. Looking at her new toy, she figured it would make the perfect pair for her other bear that Heero gave to her, the one she named, Chocolate Soldier, or rather, now it would be Chocolate Soldier Jr. She thought, inwardly laughing to herself.

The smell of hold cider hit the couple's senses hard. Heero was first to respond to it, and he asked her if she would like a cup.

Nodding shyly, she followed him to the booth. She made a mental note to pay him back later for all his troubles.

**

* * *

****-End of Part One-**

Author's Note: This was initially a one-shot, but I've decided to make it into two parts, so it's easier to edit. This is the first Gundam Wing story that I've written in over three years, so I hope I did well! Pardon the grammar, it's probably my biggest problem (I'm such an immigrant…). Any comments on where I could fix up some stuff would be appreciated, since I mainlywrite fan fictions to help develop my poor writing abilities.

Oh yeah, the next chapter will get all fluffy! So don't worry 1xR fans! You'll get some action! Modest action, but action nevertheless! (I still can't picture Heero being overly romantic…)


End file.
